


Broken Feathers

by Eirenei



Category: Bleach, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eirenei/pseuds/Eirenei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last battle - and Harry has secrets. Secrets, that aren't of this world...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer: I don't own the characters of Harry Potter or Bleach; they belong to their respective owners. I only own the plot and occasional OOC quirks characters seem to have, courtesy of me /grins/.
> 
> Warnings: This story contains graphic violence and crude language, so if you can stomach it, you were warned! Also, ths story contains yaoi – boy/boy love pairing; if you don't like it, you are free to go read something that is more to your liking. Thank you for your time, and enjoy.

 

The battle was raging furiously, hexes and curses were thrown all around. Shrieks, howls, and screams echoed through battlefield.

The last one. All or nothing. Harry gritted his teeth together, already tired from fighting; he was on frontlines since the very beginning, and that was… when? Three hours ago?

_Duck!_

A stray curse whistled over his head. He was so tired… so goddamned tired, and he just wanted for it to end, one way or another. If he'd die, fine, if not… well, he would deal with it when the time came. He felt his wounds stinging something fierce, a dull pain throbbing in his shattered left wrist. Some stray Death Eater was lucky enough to catch him off guard, and the result wasn't pretty. His hand was mangled beyond reason, but he barely cared.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck. Damn Dumblebee to tell him too late about the prophecy, damn Trelawney; the bitch just couldn't be quiet with her seer mumbo-jumbo, didn't she?Damn Snape for telling the prophecy, damn Pettigrew, the little coward he was –_ Harry had blasted him to hell somewhere in the middle of the battle _– damn Dursleys, damn the fucking mutt that dared to call himself Harry's godfather –_ he jumped across one more Death Muncher, why are there so many of them – _damn those pansies who dare to call themselves wizards_ \- in Harry's weary opinion, they were worth less than a horseshit; - _how dare they have the nerve to call themselves superior, when they are shaking in boots at mere mention of Voldefuck's name_ –

His mind was curiously blank, unfeeling at the sight of entrails of the woman being splattered across the ground, as he used the Rupturing Curse on the next fucker who just couldn't get it into his head that crossing Harry wasn't the brightest thing to do.

''Harry! Harry! _Help!_ Ginny is wounded!'' He heard Hermione's panicked shrieks over the bloody noise. ''Fuck,'' He muttered a curse. He absolutely didn't need the bint out there, but _noo,_ she _had_ to be stubborn, and follow him… along with Hermione.

Like a bat out of hell, he descended upon the new group of fledging vampires, quickly torching them with _Inflammaro_ charm. He saw Hermione, pale as a death, with greenish tinge on his cheeks, as she barely held a shield over the two of them. ''I _soo_ don't have time for that,'' he muttered tiredly. Reflexively, he blocked a stray curse that would melt the meat off his bones if collided, and sent out _Sectusempra_ , ignoring Hermione's horrified look.

He dealt with the group of Inferi quickly, and set up temporary wards. They were draining, but he just didn't have patience to deal with the idiots now. Hermione flinched under his glare. ''What the fuck are you two doing out there! You two are supposed to help in the Infirmary!'' he yelled at her. ''I – I -''Ginny stammered, her eyes huge, and glassy with pain. Her right leg was shattered, that much Harry knew. ''Fucking imbeciles,'' Harry spat out, his eyes blazing. ''H – Harry, your hand!'' Hermione squeaked up, her body shaking. ''Nevermind my hand,'' he ignored Hermione's wince as he quickly tore through his pockets. Finally, he found what he searched for. Small vial, filled with orangish – white fluid. He tossed it to Hermione, who shakily fumbled to open it. ''Get her to drink it, and then, get the _HELL_ out of here! The vial is a portkey, the password is Basilisk! And if I see you here _AGAIN_ , I will NOT save your sorry arses! Now **_GO!''_** She squeaked, nodding furiously. Three seconds later, he was once again in the middle of things, his fury renewing his strength and determination.

Finally, he was eye to eye with royal bastard and pain in the ass himself, Voldemort. Voldemort was in marginally better shape than he was, but then again, he didn't duel for four hours straight. Harry felt a bone-deep ache, his nerves were screaming at him to get the painkillers, and he was fucking tired.

They were left alone; and for some seconds, they were only scrutinising each other. Suddenly, Voldemort exploded into action, and the duel began.

_/Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! Damn, can't that thing go the HELL faster!/ Deep violet, almost blue eyes flashed with irritation._

The wizards instictively cleared the range around the two of them, as they duelled, Light versus Dark, Good versus Evil. The two of them seemed like Titans of old legends, powerful, unconquerable and unshakable in their might.

_Silvery steel flashed in the light, as quick foorsteps echoed through the corridor_

Right now, they weren't much more than beasts, intent on killing of the each other.

_Black yukata fluttered in the air, swishing slightly, long hair trailing behind the figure –_

Voldemort grinned evvily as he began to chant, the air grew hotter and colder at the same time, as the pressure mounted. Green eyes widened as their owner recognised the chant.

''Dammit, I _so_ didn't need that!'' Dropping the wand, he summoned the long, thin sword.

_The blade glittered coldly, as he dashed through the corridor, blue steel glinting menacingly in the shards of light. /Harry… Hold on, I'm coming!/_

Harry was shaking slightly under the spirit pressure the monster was putting forth. It was even worse than Dementors, and _that_ was saying something! He clutched the handle thighter, blood seeping down the blade, his own blood….

_LIGHT!_

On the battlefield, Deatheaters and the Order were staring at the humugonous beast, aghast. ''What the fuck is _THAT!''_ Someone blurted out, succesfuly summarising the feelings of all present.

''AHAHAHAA!'' The new, monstrous form of Lord Voldemort laughed manianically. Now, he was a deep black, writhing mass of … something, with white skull – like mask when the face should be. It radiated evil – pure evil, and even those most sadistic Death Eaters caved under the pressure, trying to flee, but thick black tendrils shout out of the gellatinous mass, and just as quickly, they grabbed them and devoured them.

''Un-fucking-believable,'' Harry thought sourly. ''Of all the things I thought I will have to battle as his final form, he just _HAD_ to go, and choose _THAT_ one….''

_'' Harry!''_

Verdant eyes widened with delighted disbelief.

Black blur passed through the crowd, and stopped at Harry's side. ''Y – you're here?'' Harry asked shakily. The tall man nodded, smilling slightly. Harry returned the smile weakly. The stranger was clothed in traditional black yukata, with white overcoat. Long black hair spilled down his back, while amethyst colored eyes narrowed, as they zeroed onto the monster in front of them.

Some would call him beauty, what with his smooth porcelain skin and perfect face, _keisekan_ glinting in the sun coldly, like his sword.

''A Vasto Lorde. How… unexpected,'' the stranger drawled, his eyes frigid pools of deep violet with hints of royal blue mixed in. ''Tell me about it, '' Harry muttered sourly.

''Heh, you two puny humans think you can defeat me…AHAHAHA! That should be fun, little fleshlings,'' the mask leered evilly, sharp bony teeth glinting in the sun.

Harry eyed the former Dark Lord incredulously. ''You just don't know when to shut up, do you?'' He asked dryly.

''WHY YOU!'' The Vasto Lorde roared infuriated. _''CERO!_ '' The pair dodged easily, although Harry was a little bit slower. A good portion of land was anhiliated, along with some unfortunate souls.

_''Chire, Senbonzakura!''_

_''Hellraiser, Sou-unga!''_ The two voices called in unison, as their owners unleashed their respective swords' _Shikai._ The Vasto Lorde jerked back, surprised. But a scant second later, he bellowed in pain, as seemingly harmless petals dug in his side. The crimson and black flames mixed in, like small shards, glinting occasionally with amber -it would be a beautiful sight, onlookers mused, if it wasn't so deadly.

''AARGHH! CURSE YOU, SHINIGAMI! I WILL FEAST UPON YOUR SOULS, I SWEAR I WILL!'' The thick smell of blood reached the bystanders, as the beast clutched his side in pain. And then, the real battle began.

Despite of it's colossal mass, the Vasto Lorde was unbelievably agile, and the two Shinigamis were forced to dodge almost all the time, alternating their attacks.

Finally, Harry was too tired, and slipped. Using Shikai was tiring, even if he didn't use magic, but Reiatsu. But his body was already at its' limit, and now it seemed he had to pay the price.

Amethyst eyes widened in horror, as the green –eyed wizard couldn't dodge quickly enough, and was impaled on the tentacles.

The time froze, as he watched, as if in trance, how the sharp tentacle pierced through Harry's right shoulder, and then second, through his stomach.

_''Harry, NO! **SENBONZAKURA KAGEYOSHI!** '' _He roared desperately. / _I won't lose him… not again, when I finally found him…/_

The darkness descended upon the battlefield,making the wizards panic. Gently shining swords surrounded the triad, and the man desperately grabbed the two of them, his body tense, as he prepared to dash forward –

''Ah, ah, ah, ah… no swords, little shinigami… unles you wish of me to wring that pretty little neck,'' came the demonic voice. The man hesistantly lowered the swords. A weak cough, mixed in with gurgle, sounded harshly within the silence. The blood dripped onto the black floor almost soundlessly, small, steady trickle of liquid crimson gems making almost soundless litle ' _plop_ ', when they landed on surface. ''He will die soon,'' the beast mused, chuckling. ''His soul would be delicious to devour…'' The man gritted his teeth. _He felt so helpless…never before, even when Rukia was sentenced to death, not even when Hisana died… the only time was, when Harry vanished…_

''Even if I die…'' came out weak murmur past the bloodied lips…Harry coughed harshly. ''I will die in peace – **_BAN-KAI!''_**

And the world was pierced with burning white light.

His body was so heavy… like someone had wrapped him in a warm, thick, black cocoon where he couldn't move even an inch, not if he wanted to. Sluggishly, he tried to wake up, only to discover it required way too much energy for him to do the insurmotable feat. He felt someone holding his hand, their hand was strong, smooth and warm…and he drifted away again.

He was awake and yet not, he slept but listened, unable to wake up. _Not yet._ And still, _his_ presence was here, soothing, yet distraught. Harry knew… this _person_?

He had to wake up…. _soon, soon, soon_ …

He heard voices, not so muffled anymore, but more clear, his cocoon was a little lighter, although his limbs still felt heavy, like he had worn the world on his back for a short time…Glittery shards were dancing in front of his mental eyes, their dance so beautiful, yet dizzying at the same time. He watched in awe, as they joined into shapes, only to burst apart the next moment. It was like seeing beautiful fireworks, only repeating, ever changing, with that ethereal light. _/Senbonzakura…/_ his mind employed helpfully. _And yet not_. But why was the word so familiar to him?

He remembered violet eyes. He remembered a tall man, walking among the falling sakura petals. The man was regal, walking with calm and assurance, a beautiful apparition in the sunny day. And yet, he wasn't of this world. But all that mattered… Harry remembered his smile. / _Pretty, /_ his mind whispered. And Harry smiled a small smile, totally agreeing with it.

He heard the song… it was so heavenly, that it just made him feel good. He got the impression of fire, and healing and light and _good_ …/ _Fawkes? /_

Something curled around him, warm scales with a feathery feel, and yet, he felt the power radiating off the creature, whatever it was. It was black and red and yellow, likening of magma, beautiful yet deadly. Sinuous curves moved, as the hellish apparition looked at him with his deadly yellow and red eyes, black-slitted pupil enhancing the vibrant colors. For some reason, he felt it was only him, that the dragon looked so kindly at. All others…all others, they were burned on the hailstorm of fire and light…He smiled at the dragon, feeling safe, and wild and liking the danger he was in…/ _Sou – unga_ / The dragon smiled, white, razor sharp teeth glinting menacingly in the blackness, only the ember light of his scales lighting up his fearsome features. _/Welcome back, aibou, /_ the powerful voice rumbled at him. Harry smiled, nodding. _/It's good to be back…/._ And then, there was light.

His awakening was slow. He was sluggish, and his head felt as if it was filled with cotton, and his mouth was so dry… His thoughts were lagging, as he registered all those feelings. Yes, he was in hospital wing. The odor of disinfectants and that glaring whiteness told him as much. He winced, squeezing his eyes shut. And someone squeezed his hand. He knew this hand – smooth, soft and cool, and yet warm, a hand of aristocrat. Groaning, he squeezed the hand back.

"Harry?" the voice was soft and smooth, caressing his ears like the finest of silk –

"Bya -" he managed to croak out. "Light. Hurts." He heard someone move and then, it was a blessed darkness, as he cautiously opened his eyes. Someone's breath hitched, and slowly, his sight became less blurry. And he smelt the scent of sakura and lily blossoms, just before his lips touched the edge of glass and then there was water, blessed, cool water sliding down his throat…

He drank greedily, and yet he relished each and every drop as if it were sacred to him. Finally, the glass was empty, and he exhaled a relieved sigh.

And then, he looked at him. Green eyes met violet, and it was like the world disappeared. So much emotions, relief, happiness, sorrow, anger, love – wait, love? Harry didn't have the time to contemplate of the latter, as Byakuya cuffed him lightly on the head. "Don't you _ever_ do that stunt of yours, again, you hear me!" His voice nearly broke between relief and anger.

"You – "Harry winced. "I – I'm sorry," he whispered, his voice soft and feathery and so not _his_ ….and then, he saw black and scented lilies and sakuras, and he was so _warm_ … as he was in the man's embrace, strong, slender body pressing and molding against and around his protectively.

"Why didn't you tell me you could wield _bankai_? I was so scared…I don't know what would I do if you were dead, "Byakuya softly confessed. Harry blushed. "Well, I… I didn't know if I could do it. I trained with it before, but…" he trailed off. "It was too powerful for me to handle…" Amethyst eyes blinked. "Yes… it was very powerful, "Byakuya agreed softly. "But, if you trained with it before, why didn't Seireitei noticed it?" Harry blushed sheepishly. "Chamber of Secrets…" he mumbled out, almost too low for Byakuya ears to catch. "It was ideal, because it was shielded, and it protected me…" The long-haired man nodded thoughtfully. "Still, what you did…." He trailed off.

"Byakuya?" Byakuya ' _mm'ed_ ' non-committally. "Have you seen what was my _bankai_?" Byakuya blinked. That question was…. Unusual. "Yes, why?" Then, it struck him. "Don't tell me…. You worked with only partially released _bankai_ … Harry, you _baka_!" He clutched to the slight body in his embrace even more fiercely. "Didn't I tell you how dangerous is that?" His heart raced with belated fear. "And then, you go off, and release the entire bankai, with almost non – existent reserves of reiatsu….." "Oww… Byakuya… Leggo! You're crushing me!" the slight teen complained. Byakuya released his hold, but he still held the youth in his embrace. "Maybe I should, it would've teached you something," he mumbled out. "But to answer your question, your bankai was beautiful."

Harry pouted. "What, that's all? C'mon, tell me more!" he whined. Verdant eyes pleaded with violet ones. Byakuya shook his head, smiling. "It would spoil the surprise," he teased, but his voice was serious. "Suffice to say, it was magnificent."

Harry sighed. When Byakuya used that tone of voice, he knew it was useless to question more. "I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier," Byakuya's voice was tight. "I could've helped you more – '' Harry shook his head, shushing him.

"It's alright, Bya." He flushed at the use of nickname. "You came; I couldn't wish for more." Byakuya nodded, but his eyes were still troubled.

They stared at each other, and Harry shivered. Something was there, in Byakuya's eyes a hidden light he hadn't seen it here before.

And suddenly, it didn't matter, as he felt warmth, and softness and he gasped, as the soft tongue caressed his lips, and all was right with the world.

**_/End/Owari/_ **

 


End file.
